I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of a plug device for the sealing of apertures and, more particularly, to a resilient plug which is inserted into a drilled hole in a surface to prevent the discharge from the drilled hole of fluids or chemicals.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of insect control it is quite common that in buildings having termite infestations for the termite control person to drill a series of closely spaced holes through concrete floors, around wall peripheries so that termiticides may be injected into the hole and, subsequently, into the foundation area in which the termite infestation normally occurs.
The typically termiticides, which are utilized in the field termite control, will normally include instructions that the user should securely plug all holes in all areas which are commonly occupied by humans. The purpose of the plugging of the holes is to prevent vapors or fluids from leaking through the holes to the occupied areas and as a secondary benefit to prevent the leakage of ground water, or the like, through the drilled holes. It is well known that the termiticides may well release vapors or fumes through the drilled holes and it is generally recommended that such an event be precluded by the plugging of the drilled holes.
In the past it has been known to utilize small plastic plugs which are forced into the drilled holes by the termite control person after the holes have been filled with the termiticide. However, the previous plugs have been found deficient in their use in that the plugs do not have means for securely maintaining the plugs within a roughly drilled hole in concrete floors, unless the plug is recessed rather deeply into the concrete. It has further found that, even if the plugs are forced into a correctly drilled hole, the prior art plugs will tend to work out of the hole do to vibration temperature changes or other reasons.